Link (Twilight Princess)
Link, also known as the Hero of Twilight, was an adventurer and one of the incarnations of the hero that saved the Kingdom of Hyrule countless of times. Link was raised in the small farming village of Ordon and always possessed an adventures spirit and an interest in sword fighting. One day his mentor Rusl asked him to deliver a sword he had made to the Hyrulian royal family. But before he could, King Bulbin raided the village, taking many of its children. Link pursued the monsters but was knocked out by a Shadow Beast and dragged into the realm of twilight that had consumed the kingdom. Once Link awoke, he found himself inside the dungeons of Hyrule Castle in the form of a wolf and in the company of Midna, an imp-like Twili. She guided him to Zelda, who explained that Ganondorf with the aid of Zant conquered Hyrule and in order to restore the light to the Spirits of Light, find the pieces of the Fused Shadow and the Mirror of Twilight in order to permanently sperate the realms. Link accepted and aided many people during his quest until finally confronting Ganondorf and finally killing the evil lord. After the battle, Link departed to realms unknown. Battle vs. Aragorn (by Death'sapprentice77) Aragorn appears from the house of Elrond fully healed from his battle with a powerful vampire slayer. He continues into the woods and doesn't get far as an arrow whizzes past his head. He spots Link, a few yards away he shoots a flaming arrow that sends the brush where Link was standing, ablaze. He rolls out of the way only gaining a few minor singes while simultaneously drawing his sword and shield. Aragorn fires a normal arrow this time but to no avail as it embeds itself in Link's shield harmlessly. Aragorn draws out Anduril just in time to block Link's overhead slash the two trade strikes for a bit. Aragorn then disarms Link the ranger tries to get in another blow but is stopped by Link's shield. Link back hands Aragorn with his shield causing him to back up a bit giving Link enough range to get a quick throw at the ranger with his gale boomerang which disarms and dazes him. Link then runs over to where he stashed some bombs. Aragorn runs to retrieve Anduril but is stopped by Link's bomb. Aragorn rolls out of the way but is caught by the shock wave and is singed a little. Link sprints over to the downed ranger and attempts to finish him off but the Ranger acts fast, rolls out of the way, and jabs his dagger in to Link's thigh causing the Hylian to cry out in pain. He takes advantage of this moment and retrieves Anduril. Link limps toward Aragorn and tries an high horizontal slash which is parried by Aragorn who counter with a stab in to the hero's chest. Aragorn with draws his sword from Link's chest and the boy falls backwards in a pool of his own blood. Aragorn raises his sword and gives a victorious cry. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Link lost. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Connor (Assassin's Creed) (by Affectos) Connor crept silently through the woods with his bow in hand. With Lee’s death, peace had finally come to the colonies, but even then his head was still whirling with questions. In an attempt to clear his head, he’d decided to take a short hunt in the woods off the Homestead. () Link rolled the body of a bulbin over as he collected several rupees and a bundle of arrows off his body. His quest to rid any remnant power of Zant and the Twilight Realm had lead him to a new land known as New York. Here, he had heard that a temple that had existed long before the Hylians stored an insurmountable power source. () Nearing what was once his people’s land, Connor was disappointed by the lack of game, but as he reached the top of the hill, he found something more important. Down by the cave that the Templars had been trying to had been trying to get into, a green garbed, blonde-haired youth was nearing the entrance. Moving quickly through the underbrush, Connor maneuvered his way within earshot of the young man, but he was unusually quiet...but it was evident that this was no normal frontiersman... Quietly nocking an arrow, Connor took aim...fired Had Link not leaned forward to glance into the cave, he would've had an arrow in his lower intestines, but rather the arrow ricocheted off his shield that was still strapped to his back. Reacting, Link undid the shield and scanned the area that the arrow had came from. Seeing nothing, he pulled out a bomb and rolled it into the shrubbery, bracing himself for the blast. As the blast went off, Link spotted a white and blue blur rush off into the woods, and gave chase. Connor considered himself lucky as he went back down the path the youth had come down. He’d never seen an explosive that big, save for the powder kegs on the Aquila, and even then he had barely escaped the blast. As he began to scale the tree, he noticed a dead body of a club wielding creature nearby. The frontiersmen had been discussing the unusual appearance of trolls and goblins roaming the woods, but after the alien creatures and the sea monster, he had taken it with a grain of salt. Now though... Shaking the worry from his head, he reached the a branch high enough to use his rope darts, but the man was already on his heels. He had already drawn back his own arrow and let it fly, just skimming Connor’s robes as he sped across the branch. Throwing the rope dart, Connor was upset to see his dart the body of the dead body of the creature as the blonde-haired youth sidestepped it. Link was amazed at the agility of this enemy, but he had fought foes who were much harder hit. What Link didn’t expect though was his robed enemy to leap from the trees, using the body of the bulbin he had killed earlier as a counter-weight. As soon as his foe hit the ground, Link saw his foe pull our two small hand cannons. Quickly reacting, Link pulled the Hylian Shield close as two shots rang out. The first rang out as it rebounded of his shield, but the second tore through his upper leg, causing him to drop to one knee. Wincing in pain, Link pulled out his Gale Boomerang and threw it at one of the pistols still in the hands of his foe. Connor wasn’t able to hold on to his flintlock as the boomerang that the youth had thrown literally sucked the gun out of his hand. He wasn’t sure what had caused it, but it had to of come from an unnatural power. Pulling out his Tomahawk and gripping his hidden blade, Connor charged his green-clad enemy. Leaping towards him, Link rolled away, withdrawing the Master Sword as he came to a stop. Pulling himself up to his feet Link readied himself, twirling his sword once. Connor ran at him again, but as Link swung the Master Sword, Connor rolled under it, slicing the Hidden Blade at Link’s back, but struck only the chainmail. Spinning around, Link took advantage of his enemies failed attack and rammed the Hylian Shield into Connor, sending him sprawled on the forest floor. Deciding that this fight was over, Link lept into mid-air and plunged the Master Sword into Connor’s chest, finishing off the Assassin. (-) Link withdrew his blade and wiped the blood off it. Nodding at the corpse of his foe, he head over to where the bulbin’s body now hung.from the tree. Undoing the spike from the ground, Link watched the body hit the ground like a rock. Collecting up the Rope Dart, Link held it over his head, symbolizing that he had collected a new item. Epilogue Returning to the Grand Temple's Entrance, Link placed his hand up against the carved stone. The Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand began to glow as the carvings began to glow gold as well. Entering the Grand Temple, Link was amazed at similar design attributes as the Twilight Realm with light blue veins running through the cubic stone. Figuring that the power sources of these veins must be the source of Zant's power, Link pulled out his new Rope Dart. Aiming at the closest blue cube embedded in the wall, Link tossed the Rope Dart. Sticking in to the blue core, small arcs of energy leaped from the cracks. As Link yanked it from the wall, a shimmering white female materialized. Looking her over, she looked nothing like the depictions of the three goddesses. Seeing what Link was doing she, was taken aback, "You...you are not the hero we foresaw..." Figuring this to be another of Zant's tricks, Link ignored her as he pulled his Master Sword out and smashed the power cube, causing energy to radiate from shattered pieces. Ignoring the spirit's pleas, Link began to traverse the halls of the Temple, destroying the power of the Grand Temple. From the shadows, Minerva watched the Hero of Time. She knew that she had chosen the right hero... Expert's Opinion Link was able to gain the edge on most ranges due to his better metallurgy in his arrows, plus at close range Link was able to hit sooner and harder. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Magic Warriors